


Alone in the Crowd: Extras

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU where the evil space husbands are evil space dads, Abandonment Issues, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, a collection of oneshots for my other fic, and have a cute evil space son, extras, please read the original first, spin-offs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra oneshots for my other fic, Alone in the Crowd, where Hux and Kylo have a small child and struggle to be decent parents to the poor thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby teeth

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the extras I promised !!  
> Note: this doesn't really relate to the plot of Alone in the Crowd and this probably won't end up being what happens because I don't believe in easy happy endings I just want a bunch of goofy oneshots about my favorite space gays being bad parents

**Extra 1**

Edo hadn't been eating much for the past few days and Hux was a bit concerned that maybe he was dropping back into a depression spell again. Edo still hadn't recovered, would never recover, from his initial abandonment, even though they were back with Kylo again. The effects were still there, glaringly obvious. His clinginess, his depressive spells, his nightmares, his reserved personality, his refusal to interact with anyone he didn't deem 'family', all of those things were the remaining side effects. They would likely stay with him forever. At least he was happy again, and talking. 

"I'm home!"

Hux looked up from the datapad he was reading moments before Kylo flopped down onto the couch. He barely managed to lift the tablet before Kylo's head landed on his lap. There was a silly grin on his face. It vanished as Hux put his hands back down and the datapad came to rest on the man's face, much to Kylo's dismay. "There we go. Much better."

"Hey! Some way to greet your husband."

"I saw you this morning, it's just past noon. I was quite enjoying the peace and quiet."

Kylo rolled his eyes, "So mean... Poe grabbed my lightsaber and almost lost a few fingers, and Rey took him to the medcenter, so Luke cut training short. Well, I could have stayed and meditated with him, but I thought you missed me."

"Well you thought wrong, unsurprisingly." Hux sighed, "Pity, you could have given me the whole afternoon off if you had stayed back and meditated. I was just getting to this rather interesting chapter of a book I'm reading, too."

"What book?"

"A book about the Rebellion's battle against the Empire. It's so different from the stories I read in the Academy, I'm comparing everything." Hux lifted the datapad again, "But you'd probably find that terribly boring."

"Does it have anything about my grandfather?" Hux dropped the datapad on him. "Ow..."

"So what did training consist of today? More of your cousin beating you to the ground? Pathetic."

"You're so mean to me..." Kylo turned his head so the datapad would slide off.

"I'm afraid I'm just a terribly bitter person. Also, I'm in a bad mood, so that's your explanation." Kylo got a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Hux sighed. "Edo. He's shut himself up in his room for four days and for the life of me I can't get him to eat anything. He won't talk either, the most I've gotten out of him was a thumbs up when I gave him lunch. I'm worried about him."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kylo was a little offended. It'd been over a year since they were all reunited properly and Hux still tried to take care of Edo by himself. Hux would never admit it, but he still didn't believe that Kylo would be able to properly without upsetting Edo somehow. The only reason why Kylo knew that was because he had found that thought one day while reaching into Hux's head absentmindedly. He hadn't brought it up, not wanting to start an argument based on that. The fact was that Hux was the one to actually take care of Edo, to get him through negative phases, and Kylo was still an outsider. He didn't think that would ever really change.

"I can handle it. You would just try and force him to open up. He feels guilty if we notice something's up, I just need to act like nothing's wrong and get him back into routine."

Kylo crossed his arms, "Well I think we should talk to him. He's a kid, he needs to express what he's feeling."

"He'll feel worse if _you_ try and talk to him. If you get frustrated he's going to think he did something wrong. You aren't exactly good at hiding your frustration, and children pick up on very subtle things."

"I said 'we'. You can do the talking if you think I'll fuck up so badly."

Hux looked away with that. Kylo skimmed his thoughts.

_Kriff, I really can't keep my mouth shut. Now he's upset. I can't do anything right. Why did I even pick this fight? I should have just let him do whatever he wanted. Maybe he's right. I'm a bad parent, I don't know how to help Edo at all. For all I know I could be the one making things worse. Why was I even given a child? I can't take care of one properly. Now Ren's just going to storm off and I'm going to be stuck in this house waiting for him to come back. Wondering if he will. Idiot, of course he will. This stupid fear needs to stop. Yet- no, he will. Stop thinking about that, idiot._

And that was enough of Hux's anxious thoughts for a while. Kylo drew out and looked away as well. Hux noticed, and his next thought was practically broadcasted.

_He heard **all** of that, fuck._

"...You're not a bad parent."

"Tell that to the fact that I have a seven year old locked in his room who I can't even get to eat or talk to me."

"You're too hard on yourself. Maybe he just needs to be taken out of the house for a change. I'll call Rey and bring you two with me tomorrow."

Although Kylo was granted freedom to do whatever he wanted, Hux was not. The Resistance simply couldn't trust the man who had destroyed five planets. So he was under house arrest, he couldn't leave the property of the house they had gotten unless either a team of guards or a Jedi was with him. If he did, his ankle monitor would send out an alarm. It was something of a process to get the damn thing shut off whenever he got to leave, so he didn't leave often.

"I don't think your uncle would like me distracting you from your training. Just take Edo with you, don't bother your cousin."

Kylo could tell that Hux was forcing himself to say that. The man very much did not want Edo to leave the house unless he was with him. "If you say so. I'll go tell him we're going out tomorrow, then." Kylo sat up.

He paused hearing light footsteps and both of them looked over as Edo entered the room. They both stared.

"Mommy!" Edo bounded up to them. He had blood dribbling out of his mouth, running down his chin. As he approached he spat a little, more blood and saliva dripping out. He was holding one hand up, which only had more blood on it.

"Edo- what the fuck-"

"Oh my stars."

Edo held out his hand, opening it to reveal five red stained teeth. He smiled brightly, two of the gaps glaringly obvious. "My baby teeth came out!" His parents were horrified.

"Holy shit."

" _Five._ " Edo looked really proud of himself. Hux pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He stood up, moving his datapad aside. "I'm going to go get tissues. Ren, bring him to the sink."

Edo tried to wipe the blood off his face with his free hand and only succeeded in making more of a mess of himself. Before he could smear the red liquid on his clothes Kylo scooped him up. He brought him to the kitchen and seated him on the counter next to the sink. Hux returned with a box of tissues and set to work wiping the blood off. Edo put his teeth on top of a tissue so he could rinse his hands in the sink. It took forever to get the bleeding to stop, pressing the tissues against the gaps. 

Almost instantly when Hux removed the last tissue, Edo reached into his mouth and pulled out one of his canines. Hux quickly grabed another tissue. Kylo covered his face with his hands. Once he was finally done, Hux asked Edo, "Any more?"

"No."

"How did six of your teeth come out?"

"Well they were all wiggly for a few days, and I just pulled 'em out!" Edo grinned at his father. "It hurt to eat anything."

So it wasn't a depressive spell that caused Edo's odd behavior, just loose teeth. That was both very relieving and exhausting to hear. Hux put Edo back on the floor. "Next time, tell us when you have a loose tooth, alright?" Edo nodded.

"I'm hungry!"

Kylo steered him over to the fridge. "Let's see if we have anything that doesn't require chewing." There wasn't anything so he looked in the freezer, reaching in to pull out a carton of ice cream. "I guess you'll be living off ice cream until I go to the store." He handed the whole thing to Edo and grabbed him a spoon. "There!"

"That's unhealthy." Hux pointed out as Edo pried open the carton to eat. 

Shrugging, Kylo responded, "He needs to eat something."

"It's a good thing you have the rest of the afternoon to take some credits and go to the store. Please buy something that's actually good for him." Hux passed Kylo, nudging him purposefully, and reached down to pick up their child. "Edo, eat at the table, not on the floor, please. Say goodbye to your mother before he goes to the store."

"Bye mom!" Edo said right before eating a too big spoonful of ice cream

"Don't eat it too fast, you'll get sick. Goodbye Ren." Kylo scowled.


	2. Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resistance kills the Emperor's son and he is out to destroy them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember how I said this was for goofy stories??? i fucking lied. this isn't goofy (well except for one part)  
> Warnings: death, a whole fucking lot of it, both an original character and ton of canon characters (but not Hux and Kylo)  
> -  
> yeah this definitely isn't in the main story's plot lol Edo DOES live past age ten

**Extra 2**

The First Order's attacks were brutal, vicious, and efficient. They came by the thousands, the entirety of their fleet to each individual location, destroying every last trace of the Resistance on each outpost, leaving with no losses. They took no care to whether or not they killed civilians, as long as they eliminated their enemies. The Emperor had not been exaggerating when he proclaimed that he would send everything he had to slaughter the Resistance. He personally led every battle, on his feared Star Destroyer, the _Finalizer_. 

Their locations were being leaked at an alarming rate, and spies were popping up everywhere. Fighters that had been with them for years were suddenly revealing themselves as First Order sleepers and killing as many as possible, blowing up bases and ships, destroying supplies and cutting off communication. Leia never thought she would see her forces have an end in sight. If they couldn't think of something, come up with the luck that they always had in the past, they would really be eliminated. Emperor Hux was not like their previous enemies. He did not care about the force, the light and dark, about cryptic family games. He had a goal and he was pulling through without any distractions. Their previous enemies had personal weaknesses, wanted face-to-face battles and monologues. Hux came with his fleet already opening fire, and did not acknowledge surrender or accept transmissions.

He was out to kill them and no one could convince him otherwise.

They had directly declared war with him after all. It also didn't help that the galaxy was mostly First Order sympathizers after what the Resistance had done over galactic-wide live broadcast. The First Order had been peaceful for a solid three years, signing a treaty with the Resistance. Yet as they went and continued gaining support on planets through negotiations, becoming stronger and stronger, the Resistance had pulled a dirty trick. Fearing that the First Order was growing too strong, that they had some sinister plot, they had kidnapped the Prince of the Order.

A move, Leia realized too late, that was a mistake. She had intended for exactly what the First Order's reaction had been. They had broadcasted their hostage, and the Emperor, wanting his son returned safely, but not agreeing to their demand of complete surrender, had said he would come to peacefully negotiate. That was what Leia had expected. Of course they would not agree to the outrageous demand, but it would allow her to meet with Hux and figure out what was going on. Unfortunately, the captors Leia had set to watch over the boy had taken that as a refusal and executed the boy on the spot.

But because Hux hadn't truly refused the deal, but offered a negotiation, it was an act of war. He swore he would destroy the Resistance and that was what he was doing now.

Leia hadn't intended for the boy to be killed that way. Yet he had been, and there was nothing that could be done to change that. She regretted not being there to watch over the child herself, it would have spared a lot of pain. Kylo was inconsolable with grief and she couldn't comfort him. She knew deep down he was blaming her. He had argued against the whole plan, but after promises that no harm would be brought to his son, and that the whole execution threat was just a bluff, he had reluctantly stepped off. Then her plan had resulted in his child's death anyways.

Rey was with her cousin now, trying to help him. It had been only a month, and Leia knew the pain would never really go away. She decided to stay away from him. It was unbearable to see her son in such a state, with waves of grief, regret, and blame rolling off of him whenever she stepped into the room. It was too hard to be around, so she avoided him.

-

"General! The First Order's fleet is coming! A transmission is coming from the _Finalizer_."

A transmission. Leia was admittedly worried by that. The Emperor hadn't contacted them before, definitely not before he showed up with his fleet to destroy them. What could he possible want to talk about? Maybe he wanted to brag about all of the bases he had destroyed, brag about how he was going to kill her and everyone else on base before he opened fire and blasted them until they were less than dust.

"Put it through."

The blue visage of the Emperor appeared, Captain Phasma at his side, just behind him. His face was expressionless, but she could tell he was angry. 

"General Hux."

"General Organa. I'm surprised you haven't fled, your family always seemed to be so good at that." His words were harsh, filled with loathing. "I request an audience with you."

"An audience?"

"I will be flying down with my... _escorts_... to speak with you. Bring whoever you'd like as your own guards, I do not plan to kill you just yet. I will send another transmission to request landing." The hologram shut off.

Just yet, that was a clear promise. He did intend to kill them all. No hint as to what he would be discussing with her. The sound of his 'escorts' didn't feel right with her. He would be bringing down something awful, she was sure.

-

The second the ship breeched the atmosphere Leia confirmed why she had such a bad feeling. Whoever Hux's escorts were were dark side force sensitives. Six of them, along with Hux and the trooper Captain. Leia didn't have anything in the Resistance to match that, so she took Rey, Finn, and a group of her best fighters with her as they waited for the ship to touch down.

"Leia..." Rey could sense the escorts too. "What is he-"

The ship landed and the ramp opened, revealing the group already prepared to walk down. Hux at the lead, Phasma at his side, and the six escorts behind them, weapons all drawn.

"The Knights of Ren." Leia said aloud.

Hux paused and gestured to them. "Yes, they decided to become my guards due to a shared interest. An emperor must have the best guards, Organa, _you_ should know."

From what Kylo told her the Knights should have been far away from the First Order. His last command to them had been to get as far away from the Order and Snoke as possible. "I was under the impression their master called them away from the First Order."

"Actually... Rogue here told me their orders were to get away from the Supreme Leader." Hux gestured to a Knight with a mask covered in yellow squares. "But now that the Supreme Leader is defeated, they returned and accepted my offer of giving them passage and supplies to find what they seek if they would be my guards."

"General-" One of the knights started. "...the building..."

"Alone. This is it." Another finished.

"Get on with yer meetin', Yer Majesty! We're all fired up!" A third trilled.

"Be patient-"

"Don't talk so weird-"

"What did ya' just say-"

Hux ignored the knights as they all began squabbling. It was no use scolding them, they would start arguing again within ten minutes or less. It irritated him to no end of course, but his past attempts had revealed that the Knights only listened to their master, and he was _not_ their master. If his plan went accordingly, the Knights wouldn't be of issue to him anymore.

Leia was standing straight, matching the way that Hux was holding himself. Hux internally scoffed at the thought that she was trying to act equal to him. She was nothing more than an insect that he would crush as soon as this meeting was done and over with. He already couldn't wait to get back to the _Finalizer_.

"Shall we continue inside?" She offered, gesturing to the building behind her. He nodded, and followed her as she lead the whole two groups inside,

-

They ended up in a barren conference room. It had a long bare table with no chairs, but other than that was empty. No doubt the Resistance had hardly anything, and had no funds left. Hux and his escorts took one side of the table and the Resistance took the other. The tension was thick in the air, evident in how everyone gripped their weapons tightly. The Generals kept their gazes locked, practically daring the other to look away, to blink. 

Leia broke the silence. "What is it that you wish to discuss, General?"

There was a moment where Hux appeared to be searching for what he wanted to say. "I am here to take back what is mine."

"And what exactly is it that we have of yours?" His son's body, perhaps? They hadn't returned it. Leia had allowed Kylo to take it somewhere. She wasn't sure what he did with the coffin nor the corpse inside, only that he had left for a few days with it and came back empty-handed. If that was what the Emperor wanted, she would have to disappoint. 

Hux made a discreet gesture with his hand that Leia barely caught. The Knights saw it and immediately two of them sparked into action. They stepped forward and held out their hands. Leia expected to be grasped by the force, but was surprised that she felt nothing. Her group tensed.

"Is it-?"

"Yes. Our side of the bargain will be fulfilled in minutes." One answered. "We have called. He answers."

Nodding, Hux focused back on Leia. "Now that the knights are working on their own little mission, let us continue. I am here for the return of my family member that you stole away from me."

"Your son is dead, General, I'm afraid he can't be returned. His corpse is no longer in our possession, I've no clue where it is. Possibly in the ground of some backwater planet or floating in space." Hux visibly cringed at that. 

"That..." He grit his teeth for a moment, and then composed himself. "My son is _not_ who I am here for. Return to me my lover. Kylo Ren belongs by my side, I will not let you harbor him prisoner any longer."

"We will be taking our master back!" A Knight crowed.

Leia stiffened. "He does not belong to you. He came here of his own free will-"

"He came here under a lie. A false belief that he needed to leave. You tricked him into believing that he had to come crawling back to your feet, manipulating him while he was compromised! And now that you've destroyed the one thing he wanted to protect, Ren has surely realized his mistakes."

"We won't let you take him."

"It's not up to _you_ to decide what Ren wants. The Knights have called him and he is coming. He will decide when he gets here." 

-

The Knights all straightened up abruptly.

"We have called-" one started.

"-And he answers," another continued.

"-Our master is near," added a third.

"-Closer," the forth.

"-The master is coming," the fifth.

"-Our master is here," finished the sixth, right before the door slid open. Everyone looked as Kylo stepped in, the door closing behind him. The Knights all dropped to their knees save for the sixth, who stepped forward as if greeting a god, hanging their head and holding a fist over their chest. "Master Ren, we are here."

Kylo looked surprised to see all of them. He'd heard the call from two of them, and hadn't bothered trying to sense the others. "Why are you here? I gave you orders-"

"That fool monster Snoke is eradicated, killed by the good General himself. Your orders were simply to get away from that creature. We have come to bring you home, back to the path from which you strayed, now that it is gone. You... have been manipulated, Master, let us save you as you have saved us in the past."

"Let us save you," the others echoed, standing.

Kylo looked over all of them before letting his eyes settle on Hux. The ginger was standing still, cold eyes trained on Kylo. "Hux..."

"Ren. Come home with me." Hux took a few steps towards the other. "Back to where you belong."

"I...Hux-"

"Snoke is gone, you have nothing to fear anymore. Together we can expand the First Order, save this galaxy." Hux held out his hand. "Please, Ren."

Kylo bit his lip, staring at the outstretched hand. Leia held her breath in anticipation. Surely her son would not chose to go with such a monster? He would surely realize that it was all a trick, there was no way that this merciless emperor actually cared about him. He'd defected so long ago, helped to fight against the very order the emperor rules, he had to _know_.

She felt her heart drop as Kylo looked over to her for a split second, an apology in his eyes, being drowned by blame, before taking Hux's hand. The Emperor smiled, pulling her son closer. Out of the corner of her she could see the trooper Captain raising her blaster, and the knights all ignited their lightsabers at once. As the Emperor held out his arm towards the opposite group, they launched into attack. Her son leaned in close to the Emperor, eyes closing peacefully, as if unaware of what was going on.

So this was how the Resistance finally fell.


End file.
